1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of prepaing a solution for a titania film by improving the components thereof
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the prior art has disclosed a meihod in which a solution for titania film is prepared by mixing a compound of a titanium hydrate gel and a peroxide solution, with a solution forming titanium peroxide particles by calcify said compound over 80.degree. C. Same solution for titania film thus calcined and dried has the excellent effect of adhering to a substrate when coated thereon.
When exposed to weak ultraviolet rays emitting from sunlight, a fluorescent lamp and a mercury lamp, said solution coated on a substrate reacts such that noxious substances composed of organic compounds are oxidized and dissolved. Thus, said solution has rapidly gained a reputation on the market as a photoctalyst having, by coating or impregnating therewith, an oxidization reaction excited by ultraviolet rays through a titania film medium.
As described above, by absorbing photo-energy generating from weak ultra-violet rays, a titania film activates on the swfce of a substrate that is coated or impregnated therewith such that pollutants including NOx and CO2 can be abated. In this manner, said solution contributes to improving the effect of purifying air and water, as well as that of antibacterial and disinfecting reactions.
As set forth earlier, a photocatalyst utilizmg a titW a film medium as disclosed by the pnor art requires ultaviolet rays emitted from sunlight, a fluorescent lamp or a mercury lamp. Hence, odization by said photocatalyst fails to sufficiently react where no light source is available. Said photocatalyst has, therefore, a disadvantage that it could not sufficiently disinfect the interior wall of a large structure such as a tunnel, a ballast tank and a dark room, as well as the inside of a night bus body, a chest of drawers or a shoe cabinet.
Under the circumstances, it has been considered vitally important to invent a method of providing a titania film without requiring any light source as referred to above, or such of applying the film with an antibacterial metal medium.